


银环蛇的陷阱r18【蛇×杜丰于】

by jimojiuwei2



Category: Devotion - Fandom
Genre: Other, 杜丰于 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimojiuwei2/pseuds/jimojiuwei2
Summary: 是篇为了嫖杜丰于的爽文，没有三观和底线，就是为了爽，道德卫士勿入。没错我就是个恶人。觉得恶心，没错我就是个恶心的人。喷子走开好吧，我不希望lof变成微博一样。





	银环蛇的陷阱r18【蛇×杜丰于】

银环蛇×杜丰于【重口慎入，三观不正，不喜别看】

沉浸在女儿已死的事实中的无比悲痛中，杜丰于呆跪在脏兮兮的浴室地板上，那沧桑而长有细纹的脸被沾着酒液的双手糊得粘腻。

“啊……啊……怎么会……”

终于无法再忍受痛苦的男人流下了泪水。

啊，自己的人生究竟在为什么而努力呢。

可怜的杜丰于没有察觉到身后有物体拖着身子在地板上划动的声音。直到耳边附上了带着吐息的信子和那冒着冷气的嗓音。

“呵，你仔细瞧瞧，你挚爱的亲女的身子都泡成那副样子了哦。”

“谁！？你是什么怪物！”惊觉到身旁如此肥大的银环蛇又听到耳边如此轻佻的侮辱，杜丰于又悲又怒，一拳头挥向了高昂的蛇头。

“你给我闭嘴，都是你害死了我女儿，给我去死吧。”

 

这银环蛇虽然肥大却灵巧地躲过了那带着杀意的拳头。原本盘在一起的尾巴凌地而起，不费吹灰之力一样缠上了杜丰于的脖颈。

“喂喂，不要诬陷别人哦，杀死她的不正是你这个伟大的慈父吗？”蛇尾的肌肉渐渐收紧了力量。

“呜……咳咳……不……我没想过会……放……放开”刚刚还愤怒无比的声音变得沙哑而破碎。

“哈哈，因为你是个废物呀。”明明是冷清的信子却仿佛带了热度般贴着杜丰于的耳朵，烤着他的心。

“你不仅是个赚不到钱的废物，而且还是个爱家暴和赌博的垃圾，因为你的无能和愚蠢以及你那不值一文的脆弱的大男子主义面子，才变成今天这样的结果哦。”

银环蛇一边嘲笑着说出杜丰于最不想听到的真相一边用信子舔舐着这张扭曲的脸。随后因为男人脸上的酒臭而嫌弃地甩了甩信子。

杜丰于双手渐渐失去力气却扔本能的想要抓住勒住脖子的蛇身“咳，咳……我不是……”

银环蛇像看一个没人要的玩具似的看着眼前因为痛苦而泪水鼻涕口水流了满脸的男人。

“对了，你不是想偿还罪孽吗？虽然，你是个肮脏的垃圾，不过越是自信满满就越有摧毁的价值。”

说完尾巴便松开了杜丰于的脖颈，然而长长蛇身却在杜丰于的身上蠕动着。

“咳咳咳……我要杀了……”重新获得氧气的杜丰于以为获得生机却因为不堪重负摔倒在泥泞的地板上。

他又气又急再次陷入挣扎中，突然一条冰冷的肉条钻进了裤子中，大腿碰触到了硬硬的鳞片。

“你干什么！你给我出去，我要杀了你这毒物！”杜丰于双腿用力登着想要拒绝，却使得整条裤子都被银环蛇灵巧的脱了下来。

“哈哈，什么啊，你什么时候硬成这副样子的”银环蛇看着眼前已经硬邦邦的阴茎不禁嘲弄到“莫非，刚才勒住你脖子的时候就开始有感觉了吗，你还真是个变态啊。”

边说着蛇尾轻轻点了下粉色又有些褶皱的肉棒，然而它不仅没有变软，反而翘的更高了，头部也开始滴滴答答流下了前列腺球液。

“杜先生，你平时一定很少和太太做爱吧”，银环蛇嘲笑道。

杜丰于羞的一脸红反驳道，“你……！你闭嘴！夫妻行房事是为了生育后代，岂是为了淫乐如此肮脏的事”。

银环蛇摇了摇蛇头，身子猛得往浴缸处一带，男人整个身子也被蛇身强壮的肌肉带到了浴缸面前。

“你要干嘛，你想干什么！”

杜丰于硬着阴茎由于在地板上摩擦了几下，想不变得更硬都不行了。

银环蛇吐了吐信子，划过男人的耳畔，“呐，当着你死去的女儿面前还硬着呢，不愧是垃圾啊。”

“你！”杜丰于大惊失色，“你侮辱我就算了，为什么要在我女儿的面前……”

“哈哈哈哈哈”银环蛇再次发出诡异的笑声，“说好的还愿才刚刚开始哦。尽情的在亲女儿面前好好展示一番吧。”

冰凉小巧的蛇尾扶上了已经湿答答的阴茎，顺着前列腺液有节奏地撸动着，蛇尾尖偶尔仿佛不经意似的划过敏感的马眼，每当这时，杜丰于的喘息便流露出色情的味道。

“哈啊……给我住手啊……你个怪物”男人的声音越来越沙哑，意识也开始模糊。

银环蛇开心的用信子挑逗着杜丰于的耳朵，随后又钻进了衬衫中，开始舔那尚未被人碰过的乳头。

“哈哈，这么舒服吗？杜先生，你已经开始自己摆腰了哟。”

“你放屁……嗯啊，我，我没有……别碰那里……”

“快射了吧，想射吗？”银环蛇抛出诱人的邀请。

杜丰于已经快完全沉沦于这美妙又痛苦的淫事中了，嘴上还在抗拒着，但是内心也在期盼着硬物能够早点释放。

“要射了吗？爸爸～”突然，银环蛇模仿着美心的声音发出娇嫩的情音。

与此同时，杜丰于瞪大了双眼，终于看清了眼前躺在浴缸里闭着眼的可爱的女儿。

“不！！！美心！我！的！美！心！”男人绝望地在女儿身躯前射了出来，一股又一股仿佛停不下来似的从马眼里不断喷出。

射在了……女儿脸上，身上，头发上，浴缸里，地板上，到处都是这！罪恶又肮脏的欲望！

“啊……啊，为，什，么……”杜丰于彻底清醒了过来，呆呆地看着眼前已经惨死的女儿身上沾满了自己恶臭的精液。

银环蛇继续说着好听又残酷的话语“爸爸～好厉害～射了这～么多！这么喜欢美心吗？我好开心～”

“！！够了！给我闭嘴啊！”杜丰于用快没力气的嗓音怒吼道，“还我的美心来！”

银环蛇用蛇尾指了指少女的肉体，“呐，这就是你最爱的可爱的美心哦，你的精液让她变得热乎起来了呢，感谢我吧。”

杜丰于挣脱着想要爬起来把女儿洗干净，然而银环蛇缠住了他的步伐，再次把他扳倒在地。

“呐呐，看，你，还没软下来哦。”

银环蛇的信子再次爬向了仍有硬度的阴茎。

【上篇完】


End file.
